


【诺灿】热恋情侣吵架故事

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 男朋友是属狗的 番外有车小心
Kudos: 9





	【诺灿】热恋情侣吵架故事

罗渽民说无论怎么热恋的情侣也有吵架的一天，跟李帝努说他跟李东赫也不会例外，原先李帝努是不相信的。

李帝努在跟李东赫确认关系之后，就马上退了酒店房拉着行李箱搬到李东赫家。黏人大狗狗几乎帮家里每一样东西都换成双份的、情侣款的。数数手指李帝努在他家住了快半年。

李帝努每天工作都不定时，又常常打游戏到半夜吵住李东赫睡觉。起初李东赫也是撒撒娇让李帝努陪他一起睡就好，再后来一点李帝努会在客厅打完再回房间睡。李东赫觉得两个人相处也总得有些私人时间，就没有强求李帝努一定要陪着自己入睡。

今天李帝努突然间觉得自己好久没有陪着李东赫睡了，放弃了游戏早早躺在床上等他洗好澡出来。现在两人穿着李帝努新买的情侣款睡衣躺在暖和的被窝里。

“东赫啊，你从什么时候开始喜欢我的啊？”李帝努突然好奇。

这样突然问起李东赫他又回答不上来，在李帝努怀里翻来覆去地想着，“大概是我们的第一次隔天早上见到你的时候？”

李东赫又摇摇头，“可能是你在公司楼下等我那天吧。”

李帝努有些失落，撇嘴装作欲哭的样子，“什么嘛，怎么可以不知道是哪天开始喜欢我的。”

李摩耶总是装可怜，无奈的是李东赫每次都识穿他但又还是会配合著哄他。

“喜欢就是喜欢嘛，那有计较这么多的。我第一次不也是因为喝醉才给了你嘛，我也没跟你计较啊。”

“你的第一次是我？真的真的第一次？”李帝努前所未有的震惊，明明以前问罗渽民他总说李东赫很多人追又有男朋友什么的，第一次居然留到了二十五岁？这是什么活在新时代还守身如玉的乖宝宝啊。

李东赫往下移一些把头埋到李帝努胸前，不让他看见脸上的红晕，这样子说自己第一次是在二十五岁真的挺丢人的，“嗯，是真的第一次。”

李帝努想起那天叫着帝努哥哥又主动挑逗他的人，真的很不像是第一次。不过东赫这么说他就这么信了，李摩耶抬起李东赫的脸啵了好几下表达爱意。

“对了，李帝努你的第一次呢？”李东赫好奇，揪起李帝努的耳朵问道。就凭李帝努的床上经验就已经知道他以前一定有不少男朋友或是床伴。

李帝努苦恼着自己该不该告诉他从高一到美国之后就开始放飞自我呢？当对上李东赫眼睛时，又不得不说实话。“你也知道吧，国外读书的基本上每个月最少都会办一次派对，所以…呃，但是在大一遇上你之后就没有过了，真的真的！”

李东赫皱了眉，他只是问他的第一次啊，为什么他要告诉我他们每月都有派对，那就是说李帝努每次都和不同的人做？他可以接受他第一次不是自己，但这个他无法接受。转身背过李帝努就在生闷气，无论他说什么做什么也不肯吱声。

李帝努突然后悔自己过于诚实。

“宝贝我之前都有戴套子的，只是跟你我才不用的。我发誓，年初做过身体检查什么病都没有。”李帝努从后抱住他。

“东赫啊，我以前那些都是喝醉才发生的。”李帝努把腿放在他两腿中间磨。

“宝贝啊你不要再生我气好不好？那时候是真的还没有遇上你啊。真的真的喜欢你之前就好几年都没有过了，我发誓，你看我右手肌肉就知道我平常都是自己撸的啊宝贝。”李帝努见他不理不睬，使坏的把右手伸进他的睡裤。

李东赫也依然一语不发。怎么会有人乐意自己男朋友以往跟很多人发生过关系？他真的越想越气，连李帝努在对他干什么都没有留意到。

“宝贝宝贝宝贝，不要生气好吗？”李帝努嘴上甜蜜地求饶，但右手早就握住了李东赫的敏感上下动作。

李东赫无视他跟李帝努的力量对比，企图从他怀抱里争脱开。但他却越抱越紧，手上功夫越来越快。

“不要再叫我宝贝李帝努！不要碰我了！”李东赫被他弄得很敏感，又很生气，他是大吼出来的。李帝努第一次见他这样，立即放开了他，也不知道如何是好。

他肩膀微微的抖动，坐起身子哽咽着说，“李帝努你让我自己冷静一下好不好？”

李东赫忽视自己下身的反应，抱起被子枕头就要起床往外走。李帝努虽然不知道该怎么办，但他知道总不能让东赫睡沙发。

“我今晚出去睡吧。”李帝努不敢拉住他他，只好抢在他之前走出睡房，又不敢回头看他的反应。不到两秒就传出上关门声和锁门声。

—现在李东赫跟我搞冷战了。

李帝努向罗渽民求救，但他的电话在通话中，他只好给他发短信。

罗渽民正在和房间里的李东赫通电话，他在这两个好友中总是偏袒李东赫一些，毫无根据地。但这次听过李东赫的想法，他又想偏颇李帝努了。

李帝努以前的性生活罗渽民也有听说过一些，但以他所知李帝努的确在大一他喜欢上李东赫之后就安份守己了，不能肯定他是不是在那之后一次都没有过，起码他可以向李东赫保证李帝努大学之后就没有参与那种派对了。这次他虽然理解李东赫的想法，但是觉得他有点太任性了，又不是李帝努的错但却跟他搞冷战，他竹马可是很无辜呢。

“我相信帝努不会对你说谎的，男人年少气盛你也要理解啊。而且都是很久以前发生的事情了，真的我可以保证他在大一之后就安份守己没有出去玩过了。”

“可是我一想到他以前跟很多人发生过关系就很气啊，我也知道已经过去很久了，可是就是很在意啊，渽民我也不想这样想的啊…”

“你这样想吧，你是李帝努性生活上的终结者，他喜欢你之后就没有跟别人做过了，而且你们现在在一起了不也代表他以后的对象只会是你吗？”

一言惊醒梦中人，李东赫决定了他要做李帝努性生活上的终结者，做不了第一个，也要做最后一个！

罗渽民这才开解完李东赫，就看到李帝努发的短信，他前生可能是欠了这两个姓李的太多了。

—东赫在这些事上很敏感。  
—明天睡醒应该就会没事的了。  
—还有，他真的很爱你。

罗渽民也不是敷衍他，只是他知道李东赫已经想通了，李帝努也不必再苦恼，用最简短的文字冷静他竹马的心。

虽然罗渽民让他放心，但是李帝努还是很怕李东赫会继续生气。他认识李东赫这么久，也见过他跟家人朋友相处，从来不见也未听闻过他会这样。李帝努现在心里更多的是慌张，他很害怕李东赫就此嫌弃他不要他。

独自想很多的大狗狗彻夜不眠。

到早上七点多才勉强有些睡意，但在他躺下不到五分钟睡房就传上脚步声。一听就知道李东赫又光脚走，说了多少遍没开地暖地板很凉一定要穿拖鞋，这人总不听，李帝努忍不住双眉紧蹙，原本的睡觉也通通被赶跑。

李帝努眯着眼看到屋里的人出来时已经换好了上班的装束，他又走到沙发蹲来下看自己，用手展开自己的眉头。李帝努感觉到他转身就要走，坐起来就拉住他的手不让他走。

“这么早出去上班？还是不想看到我？”李帝努不想要面对的现实还是来了，本来以为李东赫会推开他回答他是，然后让他赶紧搬走。但是李东赫回头看着李帝努时嘴角是带着微笑的。

“没有，我只是今天不想煮早饭了，下去买。”他们在一起的每天都是李东赫煮早饭的，李帝努从来都是睡醒了就吃。

“你等等我我换件衣服我们一起出去吃好不好？”李帝努见李东赫好像已经不生气了，当然要继续黏着他啊。

“不好。”

李帝努以为他还没生完气呢。

“既然你醒了就你煮吧李帝努。”

李帝努知道李东赫没在生气了，赶紧点头说好，就抱着人想要亲亲，结果又被李东赫推去洗脸刷牙了。

李帝努今天没有工作，从中午到下午六点多睡了一觉饱的，李东赫正好是七点下班，马上换过衣服就下去接人了。

李东赫就知道李帝努会来接他，旁边的罗渽民看到两人和好如初倍感欣慰，跟李帝努讲了句不用谢我，就急着去跟小男朋友约会了。

李帝努牵着李东赫慢慢地走回家，比着以前李东赫会让他开车过来接自己。这样想着他们也好久没有一起走过这段路了，原本不到十分钟的路程，被两人刻意拖到十分钟都没有走完一半。

“我还记得那天第一次来接你，你那时穿着短袖衬衫，领子扣子解开了两颗，刚好能看到你这里的痣。”李帝努说罢顺便用指腹摸了摸他胸前中央的痣。

“还有那天你戴着rolex的手表，就知道你职位不低，没想到还是月入五万多的营业部总经理。我的东赫那么棒呢，不像我没有固定收入，我要不要也找一份稳定的工作？”

“不行！”李东赫知道李帝努最热爱的是健身，大学念营养学也是为了辅助健身教练的工作，钱不钱的都不重要，反正李东赫现在的收入足够养他们两个。以李帝努那么爱动的性格，找一份长坐办公室的工作肯定不行。

“可是万一我之后没有客人找我了怎么办？”其实李帝努的一堂课还是收挺贵的，真算起来的话月入跟李东赫应该差不了多少，只是为了每天都可以接李东赫下班，推了好多晚上的课。

“我养啊。”李东赫脱口而出，认真的眼神看着李帝努，完全不像是在说笑。

大狗狗在大街上突然抱紧李东赫，用着最沉稳最正经的声音说，“东赫啊我真的好爱你。”

每天晚上都是李东赫先洗好澡，穿着睡衣趴在床上玩着手机等他的。今晚李帝努从浴室出来时看到李东赫穿着跟那天生日派对一模一样的衣服，只是黑色紧身牛仔裤换成了紧身皮裤，却更显性感。

李帝努低头看了一眼自己，穿着一整套柴犬印花睡衣，似乎格格不入。不过衣服又没有什么重要的，很快就被李东赫推进睡房给扒光了，只剩下了内裤。

“帝努哥哥，东赫想要…”李东赫让李帝努坐在床边，自己跪在地上把头靠在他大腿上，亮晶晶的眼睛抬头看着他。

明明表情很无辜，但手却已拉低李帝努的内裤把弄着他的性器。

之前李东赫也不是没有帮他口过，但是这次视觉上比起以往的让他更爽，李东赫脱了皮衣，里面是一件阔松的背心，李帝努认得那是自己的。此时李东赫就跪在地下把头埋在他腿间为他服务着，他的嘴巴很小，总是不能整根吞下。

先是从根部开始把整根舔湿，方便撸动，然后用嘴含住龟头，舌头有意无意地滑过铃口，李帝努爽得双动抖动了一下。李东赫开放他抬头看着他笑了一下，又低下头尝试把整根含进嘴里。

李帝努忍不住按住他的头，试图让他吞得更深，迫得李东赫流下了眼泪。李帝努又舍不得了，让人坐到他大腿上，拉起他的背心到胸口处，观赏着最近一个月才被训练出来的六块腹胸。

“帝努哥哥不要看我的，哥哥自己不是也有吗？”说罢就往他腹上摸。

李帝努有些怀疑李东赫喝醉了，于是按住他的头就亲下去，强行来一个法式湿吻，但李东赫明明没有喝酒啊。

李东赫被他撞得鼻子发痛，揉揉鼻子说，“帝努哥哥把我撞疼了。”

李东赫这是在玩什么角色扮演？李帝努不解但也配合他。

“哥哥接下来会让东赫舒服的，东赫要不要啊？”

李东赫乖巧的点头。

“那么东赫现在自己脱掉裤子，内裤也要喔。”

李东赫刚刚应该有特意准备过，李帝努往他身后摸的时候已经湿得一塌糊涂，双指能轻易的进入。

“嗯…哥哥的手指不够…”李东赫跪在床上，俯身向前用双手支撑着，浑圆饱满的臀部左晃右晃地索求着。

“那你想要什么啊？”李帝努一下子拍打在他左臀上，又往他大腿根摸，揉揉他前面半硬的性器。

“想要哥哥的…大棒棒…”李帝努右手扶着他的腰就把自己送了进去。李东赫刚刚到底背着他搞了什么啊？怎么那么多水又那么易进？

李东赫不乖的吸紧了身后，又被李帝努打了一下。李东赫好像被开了什么机关，今天敏感得要死，每一下顶撞都让他叫得停不下来。

不到五分钟李东赫就被操射了一次，白色的黏液被射到床单上。李帝努退出他身外，打算让他躺着，怎知道他转身就要李帝努坐着，然后扶着他的性器对准就坐下。

每一下都深得要命，李帝努直视着被操爽的李东赫，咬着下唇低吟的他性感得要命。之前李帝努也有要求过这个姿势，李东赫在床上开放归开放，但这样能被直接看清他表情的姿势他还是接受不了。

在李帝努射进他身体里的时候，李东赫同时又到达了高潮，射在了两人的腹上。软趴趴的李东赫被抱到浴室里清理时嘴里还说着什么，

“我要成为李帝努性生活上的终结者！”

李帝努问他在说什么，他又没有回答，隔了一阵子又讲了句，

“帝努哥哥以后只准操我，不能操别些男的，女的也不行！”

原来东赫真的还那么在意这些啊…

“嗯，以后都只操你李东赫。”李帝努还很认真的回答，但李东赫已经在他怀里睡过去了。

李帝努在临睡前眼角瞥到突然亮起来的李东赫的手机，是一个短信提示。

—药有用吗？

去他妈的罗渽民，居然乱给李东赫药吃，不过他还是谢谢他的竹马送他一个又乖又嗲又软的李东赫。


End file.
